enfer ou paradis?
by X-Yoru-X
Summary: stupide paris! un shinigami et un ange sont envoyés pour savoir si raito pouvait aller au paradis et Ryuzaki en enfer... mais voilà, quand l'amour s'en mêle... Locc Raitoocc


_Suis-je bête? Surement XD et oui y'a plein d'histoire que je dois continuer et j'en écris une nouvelle... mais bon... celle ci risque d'être un gros délire... la fille va avoir un sale caractère (comme moi...) qui va en faire baver plus d'un... cela ne suis pas le manga... sin bah... y'aura pas d'histoire car je connais toute l'histoire, même la fin... pauvre de moi... bon bonne lecture ha oui... spoliers sur les premier tômes!_

* * *

Une jeune fille ayant de longs cheveux blancs et possédant un visage angélique boudait. Même si elle allait avoir 21 ans, elle gardait ce côté enfantin. Elle était assise dans un train qui avait pour destination le japon. Elle râlait car elle s'était fait avoir. Le fils du Roi des Shinigamis et le fils de Dieu, avaient fait un paris ; et quel paris ! Le fameux détective, le grand et « majestueux » Ryuzaki irait-il en enfer ? et le ténébreux Raito au paradis ? La jeune demoiselle était la représente des Shinigamis tendis qu'un ange avait été lui aussi envoyé sur terre… Pauvre d'elle… Cela faisait à peu près 50 ans qu'elle n'était plus venue dans le monde des humains, et là, elle était lâchée dans une époque ou tous ce qu'elle connaissait avait disparu… En plus elle devrait retourner à la fac… 

Elle pris une pose pas très féminine et soupira. Elle allait bientôt le rencontrer… Les rencontrer. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour que « L » l'accepte dans l'enquête car on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il était très facile d'accès et elle n'était pas non plus le genre de fille très fille… La jeune demoiselle se prénommait Ichigo Mimaru. Elle portait en permanence des lunettes de soleil pour cacher ses yeux. Leur couleur faisait en générale peur. Elle entendis soudain par l'interphone que le train arrivait à destination. Elle se leva, remonta son pantalon trop large qui ne cessait de tomber et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les porte souvirent et le bruit de la gare se fit entendre. Ichigo grimaça. Tous ces noms qui apparaissaient devant elle lui donnaient la migraine… Il était à peine sept heure du matin et déjà autant de monde…

Sans plus attendre, elle pris la direction du lycée de Tôdaї. Elle espérait ne pas se perdre en route, son sens de l'orientation frôlait le zéro ! Malgré tout, elle parvient à l'heure… Tout heureuse elle pris place dans l'auditoire, posa ses pieds sur le banc et se mit à l'aise… Le professeur arriva peu de temps après et commença son cours. Ichigo ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. En fait, elle observait tout le monde, ne voyant rien de très particulier, elle posa sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise et se prépara à dormir… c'est vague pssst qui lui fit relever la tête à en avoir un torticolis ! Se faisant, elle sentis une vague odeur de pieds…

Elle ne l'avait pas vu celui là… Pourtant il n'était pas du genre à passer inaperçu… Le jeune homme était assit bizarrement, accroupis…. Ichigo pensa vaguement qu'il ressemblait à un hibou…

-"Hm ?"

-"Quel est ton nom ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici…" Fit l'inconnu.

-'Il a un bon sens de l'observation…'

-"… En plus tu mets des lunettes de soleil en cours… ce n'est pas très polis…"

-"Question politesse, vous pourrez repasser ! Je me nomme… Heu… Mei… Uramim. Et vous ?" Demanda la jeune fille. 'Je suis obligée de faire ça. S'il prenait l'idée à ce fou de faire des recherches sur moi, je n'aurais plus aucune crédibilité !'

-"Hideki Ryuga"

-'J'ai bien fait de lui mentir ! Il ne m'a pas dit son vrai nom !' " Vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Une personne que je dois absolument voir pour lui dire quelque chose sur l'affaire de Kira…"

-"La police a déjà bien avancé… Que pensez-vous savoir que la police ne sache déjà ?"

-"Vous n'êtes pas le concerné, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je devrais vous le dire."

-"Oui, excusez-moi. C'est que je m'intéresse à l'affaire, je veux devenir détective plus tard"

-"… Belle vocation. Et belle ruse. Je ne suis pas stupide, mais vous me semblez digne de confiance, alors je vais vous dire quelque chose de taille. Je connais le visage de L, ainsi que son véritable nom…"

-"… Impossible. Personne ne l'a jamais vu… Alors dire cela comme rien… De doute façon, tu devrais écouter le prof, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses te permettre de rater ton année !"

-"L, le sais-tu ? Que les Shinigamis ne mangent que des pommes ?"

-'Cette fille ? Comment ? Rien n'a été publié, alors comment sait-elle… ?'

-"Alors, mon petit détective, je t'intéresse ?"

-"Je pense que tu délires. Si tu crois avoir des indices susceptibles d'aider dans l'enquête alors va voir la police, moi je n'ai rien a faire dans l'histoire."

-"Comme tu veux, _Ryuga, _je téléphonerai tout simplement à Watari…"

-'Elle en connaît trop que pour que se soit un simple mensonge… Il faut que je sache ce qu'elle a découvert, et même… Oui peut-être même que je pourrai la faire rentrer dans l'équipe si elle est digne de confiance… Pour l'instant rien qu'avec ce qu'elle a dit, les chances qu'elle soit Kira sont de 20 pourcent' "Rejoins-moi dans la court, après cette heure-ci"

* * *

Alors? quel fin... XD c'est... originale... XD j'avais pas envie de me casser la tête... sinon j'aurais plus su continuer! lol 

reviews?


End file.
